Shadow Das letzte Geschenk
by ladyblack-mara
Summary: Translation of The Last Gift. Harry bekommt zu seinem 16. Geburtstag ein nützliches Geschenk, was ihm aus der Klemme hilft. Als er jedoch Zuflucht bei Snape findet, wird alles viel komplizierter als es schon war...kein Slash. Guardian-fic.
1. Lilys Wiegenlied

**Kapitel 1 : Lilys Schlaflied**

"Sirius..."

In einem tiefen, unruhigem Schlaf, kämpfte ein Junge mit chaotischen Haaren mit seiner Decke.

"Komm zurück...Sirius...Nein! Der Schleier ... warte...Es tut mir so Leid! " Der Jugendliche schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Ins Nichts schauend, brauchte er einem Moment um wieder zu Besinnung zu kommen. Es war Sommer, und er war wieder zurück im Ligusterweg Nr.4 bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante...und Sirius war tot.

Tot.

Durch den Schleier gefallen. Seinetwegen.

Bellatrix, der Spiegel...tot.

Harry griff erfolglos nach seiner Brille. Er seufzte, "was soll's".

Es war Nacht, es war dunkel und er hatte nicht laut aufgeschrien. Vernon würde nicht die Tür aufreißen und ihn anschreien sie ungestört ruhen zu lassen.

Genau wie Sirius. Sirius, ungestört?

Wie konnte er nachdem er auf so bescheuerte Weise im Ministerium gestorben war?

Ohne jeglichen Grund, er war weder von den Mordanklagen freigesprochen worden, noch war er frei gewesen um sein Leben zu genießen. Und sein Patensohn, Harry... er konnte nur an seinen Tod denken.

Harry hielt ein Schluchzen zurück. Nacht für Nacht kam Sirius zurück um wieder in seinen Träumen zu sterben. Natürlich hätte er beim Order nach einem Traumlos-trank fragen können, aber... er verdiente es nicht. Selbst wenn Sirius jede Nacht zurückkäme, würde es seine Fehler trotzdem nicht wieder gutmachen können. Die einzige Person die ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern gewollt hatte war tot und es war seine Schuld..., genau wie der Tod seiner Eltern, war es denn nicht so?

Außer Stande wieder einzuschlafen, ging Harry ans Fenster. Hinter den Gitterstäben leuchtete der Vollmond.

'Remus muss im Augenblick in einer schlechten Verfassung sein,' dachte er. Für eine Weile lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die Gitterstäbe und wünschte sich er könnte einfach durch sie hindurch schlüpfen, auf die Straße springen, einfach weit weg laufen. Irgendwo wo er niemand kannte und niemand sterben würde. Nur für eine Weile, vergessen...aber warum sich die Mühe machen und sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen ?

Besser wieder schlafen gehen. Morgen galt es viele Hausarbeiten zu bewältigen. Oder Dementoren. Morgen würde sein Geburtstag sein, (für wen auch immer es etwas bedeutete...

Harry Potter schlüpfte zurück in sein Bett und sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Er hörte nicht das Mitternachtsläuten.

Er sah nicht die drei bleichen Schatten, die wie Nebel in seinem Zimmer auftauchten und sich um sein Bett scharten.

"Harry ...Vergib mir..."

Der Junge erschauderte im Schlaf.

"Weck ihn nicht Sirius. Er darf uns nicht sehen, es würde alles nur schwieriger machen."

"Ich weiß" seufzte die Figur mit langem, dunklem Haar. In seinem Blick lag tiefe Reue."Und dennoch, wenn ich ihm nur sagen könnte wie sehr es mir leid tut... "

"Sirius, James hat Recht," antwortete die sanfte Stimme der weiblichen Gestalt an seiner Seite."Er wird es verstehen, eines Tages wird er Bescheid wissen, aber wir haben nur diese Nacht. Wir müssen uns entscheiden."

"Ich weiß", sagte Sirius mit kräftigerer Stimme."Wir haben das schon längst beredet. Es ist einfach nur hart zu sehen wie sehr unsere eigenen Fehler den belasten, den wir beschützen wollten." Die Schatten von James und Lily traten näher zu ihm bis sie zu einer einzigen beschützenden Form wurden. Sie schwiegen eine Weile während sie den schlafenden Jungen, der sich ihrer Präsenz nicht bewusst war, beobachteten."Harry, es tut mir Leid." sagte Lily mit sanfter Stimme."Für all unsere Fehler, für all deine Ängste, dafür dass wir dich verlassen haben...wir haben nur heute Nacht, mein Kleiner. Und du wirst wahrscheinlich nie darüber Bescheid wissen...Sirius Tod soll am Ende nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Heute Nacht, mein Kind, nehme dich unser Geschenk an, das einzige was wir dir noch immer geben können, nutze es weise. Vergesse nie, dass wir dich lieben, das wir unser Leben freiwillig für dich gegeben haben und dass wir so stolz auf dich sind. Mein kleiner Löwe...Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Die junge Frau wendete sich ihren Begleitern zu die ihr mit einem Nicken antworteten. Beide Männer traten zu dem schlafenden Jungen, ihre Hände ausgestreckt. " Mein Sohn, deinetwegen mein Sohn, sei mutig und bleib stark. Ich liebe dich Harry..."

"Vergib mir Harry dafür dass ich nicht der Patenonkel war, der ich sein wollte...Mein Tod sollte dich nbicht belasten. Meine Uhr war schon abgelaufen und dich kennenzulernen war ein großes Privileg was ich mir hätte nie träumen lassen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen...wenn alles im Reinen ist." Ein Mondschein fiel durch die Gitterstäbe und schien auf die drei geisterhaften Schatten die über dem Bett lehnten. Eine sanfte Stimme erklang, ein altes Schlaflied singend, deren Klänge bis tief ins Unterbewusstsein des Jungen drangen.

Ein inniges Gefühl des Friedens schien das Zimmer zu durchdringen. Von den ausgestreckten Händen der beiden Männer verbreitete sich ein goldener Schleier aus, der über dem schlafendem Körper im Bett schwebte.

Als das Lied die Luft erfüllte, schien es als ob die Zeit still stand. Über dem Jungen kam der Schleier zur Ruhe, langsam im Mondlicht vor sich hin tanzend. Das Schlaflied wurde sanfter, langsamer bevor es in einem Atemzug ausklang. Als wäre es der Musik hellhörig hörte auch der Schleier auf zu tanzen, hielt an und verschmelzte schnell mit dem Jungen bevor es verschwand. In seinem Schlaf erzitterte Harry.

"Ich liebe dich Harry." flüsterte Lily ein letztes Mal bevor sie verblasste. An der Seite seines Bettes verschwanden die beiden anderen Figuren lautlos.

Draußen heulte ein Hund dem Vollmond seinen Kummer aus und im Lingusterweg Nr. 4 schien der nun sechzehn-jährige Junge für eine Weile, in einem seltsamen Licht zu erleuchten.

* * *

Hallo!

Ich wollte nur mal am Rand bemerken, dass ich ein totaler Newbie bin in FF und daher für JEDE Kritik/Anmerkungen/und des Weiteren dankbar wäre!

Viel Spass beim Lesen !

PS: Update der neuen Chapter hängt immer davon ab wie viel Zeit ich wegen der Schule(mach grad mein ABI) hab und wie lang mein Beta(die in der Uni is) braucht es zu korrigieren, daher : Bitte habt Gedult !

"seit Gnädig mit mir ! wahh" ((((( °.° )*rennt weg und versteckt sich* X3

R&R

Mara-chan


	2. Vor dem Abgang

KAPITEL 2

**Vor dem Abgang**

BAM...BAM

"WACH AUF!"

Harry wachte bei dem Getrommel an seiner Tür in einem Satz auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Onkel Vernon schien in einer schlechteren Laune zu sein als sonst... Sicher gehörte Vernon nicht zu der Art von Menschen die am Morgen singend aufwachten, doch seit dem Sommeranfang war seine Laune wordwörtlich mörderisch gewesen. Nun ja, was Gutes hatte es, er schien sich entschlossen zu haben Harry die meiste Zeit zu ignorieren.

Problematisch war die restliche Zeit.

Die Hausarbeit störte Harry nicht wirklich. Im Gegenteil. Solange er mit Putzen, Kochen oder dem Pflegen des Gartens beschäftigt war, konnte er wenigstens alle Gedanken an Voldemort, Bellatrix und Sirius, der durch den Schleier fällt, in seinem Hinterkopf verbannen.

Manchmal, wenn er erschöpft genug war, konnte er sogar eine Weile traumlos schlafen, wofür er unglaublich dankbar war.

Jedoch war Harry nicht der Einzige hier der Probleme hatte. (Selbst) wenn Onkel Vernon total unwissend über den Krieg blieb und die Gefahr die Voldemort darstellte, so waren seine eigenen Muggleprobleme genügend um ihn gereizter zu stimmen als je zuvor, die bevorstehende Schließung seiner Firma, Dudleys schlechte Noten, Marges Autounfall...und sein eigener Rheumatismus, der jetzt fast so schlecht war wie sein hoher Cholesterinwerte.

Alle diese unglücklichen Ereignisse konnten nur einen Grund haben...Potter. Das verdammte Kind, was ihnen im Alter von einem Jahr untergeschoben wurde, mit seiner Unnatürlichkeit, seiner Arroganz, seiner...

Vernon sah rot. Es war des Bengels Schuld, dieses undankbare Balg, das ihr Leben seit dem Tag seiner Ankunft ruinierte!

Also beschloss Vernon sein Bestes zu tun ihn diesen Sommer zu ignorieren, und ihn in seinem Zimmer seine Ferien verbringen zu lassen, als ob es was brächte...Jedoch war sein Patenonkel tot, das Balg schrie jede Nacht und schreckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Zur Hülle mit diesen Verrückten die ihn am Bahnhof bedroht hatten, der Bursche benötigte Disziplin, und er würde sich darum kümmern. Niemand konnte ihn beschuldigen, weil er für Frieden in seinem Zuhause sorgte!

Den Jungen zu rütteln schien zu helfen. Einige Ohrfeigen um seine Hysterie zu beruhigen hatten seinen eigenen Stress beträchtlich gesenkt und offenbar hatte es dem Jungen nicht sehr geschadet. Genau genommen schien er sogar die Abreibung mit einem Maß an Ergebung wegzustecken, als ob er wüsste dass er es verdiente...

Endlich. Vernon hat vielleicht den richtigen Weg gefunden mit dem lebenden Haufen Arroganz umzugehen. Er hatte immer gewusst dass eine 'wohl angewandte' Disziplin nur gut sein konnte für Kinder ...und des Erziehers Nerven.

Die Tür knallte auf und Vernon kam in das Zimmer rein. Harry stand nervös auf seinem Bett, wartete was als Nächstes kommen würde.

"Junge! Du rührst dich nicht. Du atmest nicht. Du berührst nichts. Wir gehen zum Krankenhaus Marge besuchen. Wir werden diesen Abend zurück sein. WAGE ES JA NICHT DIESEN RAUM ZU VERLASSEN!" schnauzte er. Erleichtert entspannte sich Harry und nickte.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon."

Vernon zögerte für einen Moment. Das Balg den ganzen Tag allein im Haus zu lassen...Na ja, er hatte keine Wahl. Figg war krank, Marge war in einer erbärmlichen Verfassung im Krankenhaus...Ausgeschlossen Dudley bei diesem Freak zurückzulassen und Marge hatte sowieso nach ihm gefragt. Mit einem letzten drohenden Blick schloss Vernon die Tür des Zimmers und begann die Schlösser zu befestigen. Der Junge würde ohnehin mit diesen nicht in der Lage sein weit herumzulaufen...

Harry konnte seinem Glück kaum glauben. Ein ganzer Tag allein, das war ein wahres Geburtstaggeschenk! Sicher, heute würde es ihm nicht möglich sein Essen davonzustehlen, aber er zählte auf Hedwig um ihn seine üblichen Geburtstagkuchen zu bringen den Frau Weasley, Hagrid und Hermine nie scheiterten ihm zu schicken. Natürlich, dieses Jahr würde nichts von Sirius dabei sein... er spürte den vertrauten Schmerz im Bauch. Ein weiterer Meilenstein der vorüber gehen würde ohne Sirius. Harry versteifte sich. Draußen schlugen die Autotüren zu und ein Motor startete. Einen Moment später verlies das Auto die Allee und der Junge entspannte sich. Er war alleine für den Tag, frei das zu tun was immer er wollte! Oder vielmehr, dachte er, rein gar nicht zu tun.

Seufzend legte er sich auf das Bett. Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum letzte Nacht gehabt, nachdem er wieder eingeschlafen war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an Einzelheiten errinnern aber es schien, dass Sirius drin vorkam sowie sein Vater und seine Mutter, die ihm herzlichen Glückwunsch wünschten. Seltsamer Weise hatte der Traum keinen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen wie sonst wenn er über sie träumte. Sie hatten ihn diesmal für nichts verantwortlich gemacht...er hat sich in Reinem mit sich gefühlt, geliebt und er erlebte ein Gefühl der Wärme die seine Haut bedeckte...

Ja, es war ein eigenartiger Traum gewesen. Schade dass Vernon ihn aufweckt hatte nur um ihn zu sagen dass er nicht weggehen sollte.

Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte das warme Gefühl wiederzuerlangen, sich an die Details zu erinnern, aber der Traum entschwand ihm schnell. Er war gerade dabei einzuschlafen als ein bekanntes Geräusch ihn aufweckte. Ein Schnabel klopfe wütend gegen das Fensterglas.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und beeilte sich das Fenster zu öffnen: eine weiße Eule sauste in einem Durcheinander von Federn in das Zimmer, heftig wütend dass sie hatte warten müssen.

"Sorry Hedwig, Ich hätte das Fenster offen lassen sollen!" entschuldigte sich der Junge.

Die Eule stieß einen wütenden Schrei in Zustimmung aus, setzte sich aber in einem Satz auf seine Schulter, zwickte Harrys Finger liebevoll, was ihm zum Lächeln brachte.

"Danke Hedwig, ich hab dich auch vermisst"

Er streichelte ihren schneeweißen Kopf und bemerkte das kleine Packet, das an ihrem Bein angebunden war. Lächelnd entband er es und legte es auf seinem Bett bevor er Hedwig in ihrem Käfig hinein brachte. Er gab ihr ein Leckerchen, den sich begierig fraß, stolz auf ihre vollbrachte Aufgabe, hockte sie sich auf ihre Stange nieder für ein Nickerchen. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick; Hedwig war nicht nur seine einzige Verbindung zur magischen Welt während der Ferien, sondern auch eine reizende Gefährtin! Er fühlte sich ruckartig weniger bedrückt und begann das zu öffnen was sein erstes Geschenk enthalten musste.

Ein Brief fiel aus dem braunen Umschlagt : Eine ordentliche Handschrift in geraden Linien...es konnte nur Hermine sein!

_Lieber Harry, _

_Ich hoffe das dein Sommer bei deiner Familie gut verläuft, und dass du nicht all zu viel über dem nachdenkst was im Ministerium passiert ist._

_Ich bin gerade im (Bau?) angekommen, nach einem mit meinen Eltern in Südffrankreichverbrachter Monat ist es ein sehr faszinierender Ort, genauso historisch wie magisch. Die Schutzzauber in diesen alten Schlössern sind unglaublich!_

_Ich hab jede Menge über die lokalen Traditionen gelernt und einige von den Beauxbatons-Schüler (jedoch nicht Fleur) getroffen._

_Ich fürchte, dass ich etwas mit meinen Studien fürs sechste Jahr hinterhinke, aber ich einfach so nervös wegen der OWL-Ergebnisse! Sie sollten bald da sein._

_Das Armband (im Packet) kommt von einem kleinem Laden in einem Dorf das ich diesen Sommer besucht hatte : Es ist ein tragbare Hilfsmittel. Der Ladenbesitzer, ein französischer Zauberer, hat mir gesagt es wurde in den letzten Muggle-Kriegen von Zauberern benutzt : Wenn die Person, die es trägt, ernsthaft verletzt wird, dann wird ihn das Armband zur nächsten Person führen, die in der Lage ist ihn zu heilen, während diese leicht levitiert wird. Ich dachte, dass du derjenige wärst, dem es am meisten vom Nutzen wäre! _

_Ich hoffe, dass du keine Probleme diesen Sommer hast und trotzallem einen schönen Geburtstag hast. Ron und Ich können es kaum erwarten sich zu sehen. Frau Weasley hat Dumbledore gebeten dich so schnell wie möglich zum Bau zu bringen. Ginny ist auch sehr ungeduldig und die Zwillinge brennen darauf dir ihre neueste Erfindung zu zeigen (Frau Weasley drohte ihnen Enterbung sollten sie es im Bau benutzten!)_

_Pass auf dich auf!_

_Herzlichen Glückwünsch zum Geburtstag!_

_Hermine_

Harry lächelte als er den Brief zurück auf das Bett legte. Hermine war sicherlich nicht eine die ihren Sommer verschwendete sich zu Bräunen!

Neugierig öffnete er das Packet und fand ein kleines, silbernes Armband, dass sich leicht an seinen Fingern abglitt. Harry betrachtete es vorsichtig : Es hatte nichts was sich von einem gewöhnlichen Schmuck unterschied, aber verlass dich drauf, dass Hermine weiß wovon sie redet! Ein warmes Gefühl des Wohl-seins ergriff ihn, als er das Armband an sein Handgelenk anlegte : Sirius und seine Eltern waren nicht mehr da, um nach ihm zu schauen aber seine Freunde ließen nie ihre Deckung fallen. Das Armband dehnte und passte sich natürlich um sein Handgelenk an. Harry hatte keine Zeit Hermines Brief wegzulegen: ein Federtornado knallte gegen seine Knie, atemlos brach es unter dem Gewicht seinem großen Bündel zusammen. Schnell befreite Harry Errol und gab ihm etwas Wasser, Errol war viel zu alt um solche Last über lange Strecken zu schleppen !

Dankbar sank die Eule in die Wasserschüssel und ertrank beinah. Harry hielt ihn, die Flügel tätschelnd, unter dem aufgebrachten Blick Hedwigs. Als er sicher war, dass der Vogel selber auf der Stange stehen konnte, beeilte sich Harry das Packet zu öffnen, das die Eule nahe zusammenbrechen lies.

Er lächelte beim Anblick des enormen Kuchens, den Frau Weasley für ihn, traditionsgemäß gebacken hatte. Er griff sich dankbar ein großes Stück Kuchen, sein ausgehungerter, leerer Magen schrie förmlich nach Hunger!

Er öffnete den Umschlag, der an der Seite der Box klebte:

_Mein lieber Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore hat mir versprochen dass er dich höchstpersönlich zum Fuchsbau bringen wird sobald der Orden weniger beschäftigt ist, was nicht all zu lange dauern sollte. Wir alle können es kaum erwarten dich hier zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit dir und deiner Familie. Selbst wenn es keine angenehme Zeit ist, bitte denk daran, dass du dort sicher bist, und geh ja nicht aus dem Haus!_

_Bis bald, Happy Birthday!_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry fühlte sich mit jeder Minute besser, er war sicher er würde bald im Fuchsbau sein und dann würden die Sommerferien endlich beginnen!

Bevor er sich eines zweiten Stückes bedienen konnte, jagte ihm ein krachendes Geräusch am Fenster einen Schrecken ein: Er drehte sich gerade noch um, um drei schwer beladene Eulen zusammenstoßen zu sehen, die sich dann abmühten zur Fensterbank reinzukommen. Harry konnte nicht anders außer zu lachen als die Kleinste der Drei, Pig, nur etwas größer als ein Küken, stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, zusammengehockt wie dieser zwischen den größeren Eulen von Hagrid und den Zwillingen war. Er nahm ihn schnell in die Hand um ihn zu beruhigen, aber es brauchte nur eine Minute bis die winzige Eule sich zusammengerafft hatte und wieder anfing aus vollem Halse die beiden Vögel anzupiepsen, die ihn umgeworfen hatten! Harry dankte Merlin, dass die Dursleys sich entschieden hatten heute wegzugehen:

Es hatten nicht nur fünf Eulen sein Zimmer in eine Eulerei verwandelt, sondern anscheinend hatten sie sich zusätzlich entschlossen so viel Lärm wie möglich zu machen um sein Geburtstag zu feiern!

Er versuchte die Lauteste, Pig, indem er das Paket abband ihn belohnte zu beruhigen. Schnell öffnete er den Brief der natürlich von Ron war:

_Harry,_

_Auf was wartest du denn noch? Hermine is schon längst hier und Fred und George haben allerlei unglaublicher Sachen! Halten dich die Muggle als Gefangener? Wenn das das Problem ist, werden wir für dich kommen! Wir wissen ja schon wie's geht!_

_Schau mal in die Box: Ich weiß, es ist nicht so toll wie Sirius Spiegel, aber ich Glaube wir werden schon ein Weg finden es zu nutzen!_

_Komm bald her!_

_Ron_

Neugierig beeilte sich Harry das Paket zu öffnen. Ein Miniaturbesen schlüpfte raus und flog auf seine Hand. Als seine Finger es umschlossen, rollte sich eine lange Rolle Pergament von dem Stock ab:

"Notier-Besen: Bring deine Nachrichten zum Fliegen! Wiederbeschreibbar bis zu 10 000 Mal pro Rolle mit einer Standard Feder! Verboten in offiziellen Prüfungen! "

"Nicht wahr!", dachte Harry über den Prospekt lachend. Die Idee nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren hatte ihn noch nie mit soviel Vorfreude erfüllt!

Das Zweite war ein schweres Paket, bereitgehalten durch eine seltsam-aussehende Eule; gefüllt mit hausgemachten Kuchen von Hagrid. Das Dritte enthüllte eine Probe der Weasley-Zwillinge Produkte, mit dem Versprechen ihm mehr zu zeigen sobald er zum Fuchsbau kam! Harry seufzte; er hatte keinerlei Neuigkeiten von Dumbledore den ganzen Sommer gehabt. Wann beabsichtigte er zu kommen und ihn abzuholen?

Allerdings gab es keinen Grund mutlos zu werden: Die Naricht war gut, und höchstwahrscheinlich noch vor dem Wochenende im Fuchsbau sein.

Der Tag verging schnell, Dankesbriefe schreibend und mit dem neuen Miniatur-Besen spielend. Der Besen war schnell und wegen dem Mangeln eines Echten, stellte er fröhlich einen provisorischen Snitch her! Harry fühlte sich beinah unbeschwert als er das Auto in der Gasse wieder parken hörte. Die Türen waren aufgeknallt worden und der Junge bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Überwältigt von einer plötzlichen dunklen Vorahnung, öffnete er Hedwigs Käfig.

"Geh!", flüsterte er. "Geh und warte auf mich im Fuchsbau; es ist es nicht wert dass du hier bleibst. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Die Eule kniff besorgt in seinen Finger. Er liebkoste ihren Kopf um sie zu beschwichtigen, bevor er das Fenster wiedermal öffnete.

Mit einem reuevollem Blickerhobt sich Hedwig in die Lüfte. Harry beobachtete wie sie verschwand, als Schritte im Treppenhaus widerhallten. Er konnte wegen dem Gewicht sagen, dass es Onkel Vernon war, jedoch lief er nicht wie sonst...

Als sich die Schlösser, einer nach dem anderen aufsprangen, fühlte Harry einen Kloß im Hals.

Die Tür öffnete, schloss sich und gab Onkel Vernon preis. Harry hatte immer seinen Onkel gefürchtet, am meisten wenn er verärgert war. Jedoch, in diesem Augenblick, war Vernons Gesicht mehr als beängstigend...der Junge konnte fühlen wie ein Welle des Hasses den Raum erfüllte. Vernons Gesicht war tiefrot und gefleckt:

die Neigung seines Kiefers und die Ringe um seine Augen waren weiß, während lila Flecken das Gesicht zierten. Er war nahezu stumm vor reiner Wut.

"Sie ist tot.", brachte er heraus.

"Es... Es tut mir Leid," stammelte Harry. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bevor ihm klar wurde wer gestorben war: Marge. Marge war tot. Es hat sich also herausgestellt, dass sie nicht so unzerstörbar war wie er immer gedacht hatte. "Leid tun!" schrie Vernon endlich, "Solltest du auch! Alles ist deine Schuld! Deine verdammte SCHULD!"

Harry war sprachlos. Er wusste keine Details über Marges Unfall, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er auf keinem Fall verwickelt war!

"Du, und deine Abnormalität ...deine Schuld... .immer...Du bringst Zerstörung und Tod wohin du auch gehst"

Harry schwankte auf seinen Füßen. Der Anblick Sirius durch den Schleier fallend traf ihn mit voller Gewalt.

"Niemals...wir hätten dich niemals aufnehmen sollen. Auf die Straße werfen sollen, hätten wir... das wäre vernünftig gewesen...Wie oft wollte ich...aber Nein!" Vernon konnte immer noch nicht sprechen, aufgewühlt vor Groll/Zorn. "Zerstörung... Tod... Du hättest sterben sollen! Undankbarer, abscheulicher Freak! Verfault bis ins Mark bist du! Böse wie man nur sein kann... schlimmer als ein Insekt, hätte dich seit langem zerquetschen sollen!"

Verblüfft rang Harry nach Atem. Seine Sicht wurde auf einmal verschleiert as er verständnislos zusah wie Vernon seinen Gurt auszog und ihm mit einem gehässigen Blick fixierte.

"Du hast sie getötet. Du hast sie alle getötet... deine Eltern... Du bringst Pech! Du bist wertlos; du verdienst nicht die Luft die du atmest! Du vernichtest alles! Du tötest alles!"

Der Gurt pfiff in der Luft bevor er auf Harrys Brust landete, mit der vollen Gewalt eines entzürnten Vernon. Die Worte dröhnten noch in seinem Kopf und bemerkte nicht den Schmerz des ersten Hiebes bis der Zweite ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf. Dann der Dritte. Endlich, aus der Trance erwacht, hob Harry einem Arm um sich zu schützen; seine Brille war runtergefallen und er konnte nicht Vernons Wörter und Bewegungen gleichzeitig folgen. Etwas hatte sich wieder mal in seinem Verstand enträtselt...

"Getötet! Wie viele noch? Meine Familie die dich aufgenommen hat! Du kleines Monster, was willst du uns noch antun? Du bist nichts weiter als ein Fluch!"

Und seine Worte klangen so richtig. Und die Schläge fühlten sich so gerecht an.

Und so versuchte er sich nicht mehr zu wehren, versuchte nur die Strafe zu akzeptieren, versuchte nicht zu weinen. Vielleicht würde es irgendwie genug sein, um das was er getan hatte wieder gut zumachen? Genug um vergeben zu werden? Nein, das war unmöglich...

Vernon fuhr fort unvermindert. Er hatte recht, und der kleine Freak wusste es...vor ihm kniend, wartete er auf die Schläge, und die würde er auch bekommen.

Nach einer langen Zeit, als er keine Kraft mehr übrig hatte, stoppte er um an die zusammengehockte Figur zu seinen Füßen herunterzuschauen, als es stöhnte und blutete. Er stieß ihn ein letztes Mal angeekelt weg, wischte sich dann den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte sich genug zu beruhigen um zu sprechen.

"Morgen...morgen, du undankbarer Freak, wirst du weg sein! Pack deine Sachen. Sag deinen Freunden sie sollen dich holen. Entweder sie tun's, oder du gehst und schläfst auf den Straßen, Ich scheiß drauf! Du lebst hier nicht mehr. Wage es ja nicht mehr in die Nähe meiner Familie zu kommen. Niemals."

Nachdem er auf den Jungen gespuckt hatte, drehte sich der Mann auf den Fersen und verlies den Raum, diesmal ohne die Schlösser zu schließen.

Es war beinah Nachtzeit draußen, ein eisiger Wind wehte die Straße entlang...zwei lautlose, schwarze Silhouetten erschienen und traten näher an das Haus. Beide nach dem Anschein ungeduldig und triumphal, hielten sie ein paar Fuß vom Garten weg an.

In dem kleinsten Zimmer von Privet Drive, Nr.4, lag Harry in seliger Bewusstlosigkeit...Schwarz, Rot ... aber er musste gehen. Bevor er wieder etwas Schlimmes verursachte. Einen Tod. Viele Tode. Er wollte aufstehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, noch seinen Körper fühlen...Er musste gehen, jedoch. Schnell. Er fühlte wie das Armband sich an seinem Handgelenk aufwärmte, so als würde es versuchen ihn aufzuwecken. Ja, er musste dem Armband folgen, aber zuerst...da war etwas was er machen musste.

Aber was?

Der Text eines Wiegenliedes trieb ihn zurück in den Nebel seines Gedächtnis.

_Wenn die Nacht kommt...ein Stern..._

Einen Moment später, öffnete er seine Augen. Es war dunkel, aber er konnte sehen als ob es Tag wäre. Er stand auf und war überrascht und zufrieden zu sehen dass er auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, aber...

aber? Er versäumte etwas. Was machte er hier? Er musste gehen, aber warum?

Etwas weiches und tröstend leuchtete um seinen Hals und er fühlte sich plötzlich leichter. Er wussste wohin er musste...oder wenigstens, jemand wusste es für ihn. Einen Moment später, wandte sich eine magere, schwarze Katze sich zwischen den Gittern im Fenster des kleinen Zimmers in Privet Drive, Nr.4, und sprang in den Garten, um dann unter dem frisch gestrichenden Zaun zu schleichen . Un genau in diesem Augenblick, traten zwei Todesesser durch die Haustür, heimlich und anmutig wie die Katze, die aus dem Haus geschlichen ist.


End file.
